Embrace
by vampirerockchick
Summary: I felt his words against my skin, sending chills through me. "I would devour you. I would break you apart, and do it all over again until all you can think about is me. I would show you what it's like to be alive in the dark,"
1. Embrace

Embrace

When I entered the room he was there, sitting on the chair in the corner with his legs crossed. _Looking like a king that is meant to rule _I thought to myself as I shut the door. We were planning to leave tomorrow; Nikolai and I were leaving for West Ravka, while Mal and his team went of in search of the firebird.

I moved further into the room, walking over towards the bed. It had been along day, from lessons with Baghra and planning the route for our departure, everything had taken its toil. My body ached, my mind throbbed, and I was not in the mood to deal with him. "Leave" I said as I removed my fur coat and hat, but yet he still remained silent and still. I looked over to him; he was watching me, studying me like I was an equation that he couldn't quite find the answer to. I thought he was going to remain silent but then he finally spoke. "I have a question"

I waited.

"What was it about that tracker that you liked so much?" He remained where he was. Still looking like a dark prince.

"He's a better man than you" I answered. Why was he asking me this? Did he want to see my insecurities, my even more confused feelings?

"There are no such things as good men, Alina" he said as he rose from the chair, moving closer towards me. His footsteps echoing on the wood flooring. His face appeared to me as un-scarred and perfect; as it always did in these weird visions. He stopped before me, his eyes still studying me. I wonder what he saw. Did he see me as I was, my hair to white, my skin to pale; my body badly weaken from our "skirmish" in the chapel? Or did he see me as before, as the orphan girl, the girl who always thought she was a mouse, the girl who desperately wanted his attention?

"Is that why you're here, to question me about my choices?" I asked. He ignored the question.

"After you ran from me, was there ever moment when you thought about coming back?"

"Yes" I admitted

"But you didn't"

I knew I should have stayed silent, but I was too tired, and it felt too easy to talk to him, to even be here alone with him.

"It wasn't just what you were planning to do. You lied to me. You deceived me. You …. Seduced me. You made me question everything about myself"

"I needed your loyalty. I needed you to trust me" was I only ever a sport to him, something to be played with until he became bored? "I hear your Lantsov prince is still alive"

"Is that so?" I said.

His eyes bore into mine once more. His lips forming into a tight smile. "Do you like him?"

"What concern is that to you?" I asked, moving closer towards him. I wasn't going to shy away from him. I wasn't going to be that scared orphan girl any longer, which constantly sought his praise.

"What about your loyal tracker? Will he just stand easily by as that Lantsov pup of a prince has his way with you?

He was trying to provoke me. He was trying to get a reaction out of me that he knew he would take pleasure in. So I moved closer, so our bodies were only a few inches apart. I saw his shoulders tense, as if he wasn't expecting this_. I bet he was expecting some shy, little girl who he could intimidate_ I thought to myself. I reach up and cupped his cheek with my hand. A look of confusion came upon his face. His body stilled but his shoulders relaxed. His eyes closed as if he was embracing it. I leaned in closer, my lips just hovering below the shell of his ear and I whispered "But what am I going to do with you?"

His eyes flashed open. The look of rage and something else I couldn't quite place appeared in his grey eyes. I removed my hand from his cheek but he caught it and pushed our bodies together once more. My heart was racing in my chest unsure of what was going to happen. His face moved closer towards mine, only a breath of air separated us from being entwined together. There was a part of me that wanted to embrace him, to lose myself in the darkness that he offered but I had to remind myself to be strong. That he's only toying with me and my heart. His chest raised and fell with the steady beating of his heart but other than that he was completely calm. He was in control. His other hand moved to entwined within my hair, while his lips just stopped before connecting with mine. His voice was nothing but a whimper when he spoke. "You can do what ever you want, Alina. You and your friends can try to defeat me and lose or you can embrace who you are, who you are meant to be and join me" I felt his lips lightly brush mine and the small sample of the connection between us was opened but before it went any deeper, before I fell completely of the edge of self –control. He pulled back. His grip around my wrist loosened and moved to tilt my chin upwards to look at him. His lips were lightly flushed from our kiss but other than that he still looked the same. He still looked like that dark and intoxicating prince, that knew how to make me feel weak. His voice brought me back down to reality and away from the dark clouds of temptation. "You can rule with me, Alina," he said "All you have to do is give up this foolish idea of defeating me. Give up the idea of living a normal life. Let that tracker and prince go and embrace who you are. Embrace the idea of forever… embrace me" I felt his lips brush mine once more and then in a flash he was gone, with nothing but the surrounding darkness left in his wake to remind me that he was here.


	2. Devour

**A/N : Ok guys this isn't really a follow on from Embrace it's just another moment that i created between the darkling and Alina. I hope you like it :) **

**PS: Thanks to everyone that reviewed Embrace, it meant a lot to me. **

Devour

Baghra was dead. She had jumped of the cliff and into the snowy pits of the mountains below. Why had she done it? Had she done it to prove to me that her son was still capable of redemption? Or was it to buy us enough time so that we could escape_? She had always been unpredictable_. Why couldn't she of stayed inside where it's safe and warm beside her fire? All these thoughts haunted me. My mind has become a never-ending ribbon of words that haunt me.

I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. My nights were haunted by the appearance of Nikolai's face turned into a ravenous monster, of where there was no escape. I felt the pull of the invisible tether inside of me waiting for me to answer. I knew I shouldn't respond but there was a part of me that was burning with curiosity. I wanted to see him grieving; I wanted to see him lost in the dark, and I wanted him to be breaking apart just like the way that I was slowly unravelling. So as I lay down to sleep, I pulled at the thread of the invisible tether, answering to its call. With my next breath, I saw him standing beside a lifeless fireplace; the room was shrouded in darkness to such an extent that I could not recall where he had summoned me to. His back was turned away from me, his hands rested upon the mantle, and his head was down. I saw his fingers clench and un-clench as if he was trying to restrain himself.

I drifted further into the room without knowing it, not remembering when I gave my legs the command to move. The closer I drew towards him the more I felt my pulse vibrating through my skin, as if wanting to jump out and run away.

"Don't"

I stopped in my tracks with my breath inhaled, not sure of when to let go. Despite my better judgement i started moving closer once more. I stopped just behind him, and braced myself for what was about to happen between us.

"Where are we?" I asked, but he didn't respond. Annoyed, I raised my hand and placed the tips of my fingers on the middle of his back. I felt his body become rigid beneath my touch, but I barely paid attention. I saw the darkness in the room recede as if swept away by some invisible force, the features of the room now came blazing into focus and I knew at once that we were in Baghra's hut.

The windows were still boarded shut and my eyes drifted to the now lifeless fireplace, all that remained was ash, and I knew then that no fire would ever again burn there; it had disappeared along with her. I removed my hand from his back, letting it fall to my side. Almost on queue the darkness swarmed in again and consumed everything. My eyes darted around the room looking for its source, my gaze once more fell upon him and then it dawned on me that the darkness was radiating from his skin. I saw that his body had relaxed from the removal of my hand.

"Leave" he said, but I ignored him. I stepped back from him but I didn't leave.

"No" I answered.

The Darkling laughed. "Even after everything I've done you still want to stay"

I didn't have to stay here; I could sever the connection between us and go back to Mal and the others, but I stayed, for a reason im not quite sure of.

"If you're looking for forgiveness your find none" I said. Within my next breath, He had twirled around and was walking towards me . His grey eyes were empty, haunted. Was it the death of Baghra that left him this way?

"I don't need your forgiveness, Alina," he said. His steps towards me were precise and strained, like a predator surveying his prey before the pounce" I have lived hundreds of lives; I don't need to justify my actions to any one and especially not to someone like you"

His words were straight and precise. Perhaps once they would have provoked something in me ….maybe even brought me to the edge of tears. But this was the Darkling; he was a hard, calculating monster that thrived on the weakness in others and I was no longer going to dance to that tune

"She was your mother. She loved you," I replied coolly. "Don't you feel anything at all?"

He regarded me with those cold, grey eyes that so often seemed to look through me into my core, my very soul….

"Love is for the weak"

His words hung in the air, his reply had taken me off guard though I was unsure why, this was the darkling after all. I should have expected this kind of behaviour from him. What had I hoped to find here? Perhaps some sign of redemption? Had I perhaps longed to see that his mother's death had maybe brought some other emotion out of him other than hate?

I moved closer towards him, I saw his body tense and a flash of confusion appear in his hollow eyes. _I loved that I could affect him this way _I thought to myself as the amount of space separating us lessened.

"I don't believe that. I believe that you felt something when she died," I said. Only a few inches kept us from colliding together. "Aren't you always telling me to give in to what I feel? To embrace every part of whom you are?

He closed the distance between us in a heartbeat. When he spoke it wasn't more than a whisper "If I gave in to everything I felt…there would be nothing left of you," I tensed at what he said. I felt my body become numb, my mouth dry. I felt his hand snake around my waist, his touch sending shivers up and down my spine. He pulled me against him, our bodies moulded together to form a haunting statue. I didn't see his face move but I felt his lips starting to move along my neck. Each kiss cold and deadly devouring. I felt his words against my skin, sending chills through me. "I would devour you. I would break you apart. and do it all over again until all you can think about is me. I would show you what it's like to be alive in the dark," And just like that I found myself falling Into the abyss, allowing him and his darkness to swallow me whole…and I welcomed it..

"You would forget your tracker; his name would be that of a distant memory to you… because that is the kind of monster I am, Alina." when he spoke my name it wasn't more than a whisper but I swear I could hear my heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

His lips continued to trail up my neck, up past Morozova's collar. His lips grazed the outline of my ear.

"Will you say my name?" he muttered.

I hesitated, feeling danger crowd in on me. I knew that if I continue down this path there would be no turning back.

"Aleksander" I whispered. I felt his mouth turn into a smile against my skin. I stood there paralysed with fear but also knowing that if i acted I would hate myself even more.

"Again" he said.

"Aleksander"

His face became level with mine. I saw a cruel gleam in his eye just before his lips crashed down on mine. I couldn't resist, I felt the hunger rise inside of me, the hunger for power, and the hunger … for him. For awhile i lost myself in this moment, I gave into the need that burned inside of me. The kiss was slow and tender, but yet somehow I was overcome with heat and desire for this deadly creature in front of me. I felt his other hand slip beneath my shirt. His finger beginning to draw swirls along the skin of my stomach. When his lips removed from mine I sighed. My knee felt weak, my thoughts were a jumble of words in my brain, and my heart was a bounding drum in my chest. He was the drug that I craved and my heart was the open vein. Our foreheads were pressed together; our breaths were hot and heavy as they bounced of each others skin.

I saw Mal face come into focus in my mind and i felt disgusted with myself, I had let myself get lost in him and now I was left with nothing but shame. I shoved him away from me. I saw his mouth turn into a devilish smile.

"Not as much of the saint people claim you to be, Alina," he said. I felt embarrassed. I couldn't look at him. The feeling of shame wrapped itself around my heart like dark thorns piercing me with every breath I take. "That was only the beginning of what I would do to you if you permitted me to"

"Never," I yelled at him. "I won't let you play with me any longer. I will find this firebird and I will end you"

He laughed. "You learn nothing, do you?"

**So guys here it is. I know i kind of ending it on a cliff-hanger but oh well. I hope you liked it and please review. :) **


	3. Five Days

**Authors note:** **Hey guys. I know it been a little while since i updated because i have been so busy, but it's here now, so enjoy :) x**

**Five Days**

The journey back to Dva Stolba was quite. No words were exchanged between us apart from the occasional grunt or sigh, as we made our way across countless spines of hills. We had found the third amplifier but instead of celebrating we were left hopeless and out of time. Mal was the third amplifier; he was the other branch of Morozova's line, and his death would give me the power I needed to defeat the Darkling, but yet it was too much. What were Baghra's words? _You might not be able to survive the sacrifice that _Merzost _requires. _How right she'd been.

I remember the night we huddled together underneath blankets of fur, where I begged that here had to be another way, but him re-assuring me there wasn't one. _There is no end to our story. _

We somehow moved more quickly across the terrain because the land felt familiar and we weren't seeking signs that belonged to the firebird, but I also felt as if something or someone was watching me. I knew who it was, the only person it could me. It was him haunting me like always, just like back at the Little Palace. I don't know how he could appear to me, I hadn't felt or responded to the tether since Baghra's death. Maybe it was some figment of my imagination? Or the lack of sleep finally catching up with me?

Days faded and reappeared beneath our feet, and the closer we drew to the valley the more I hated the thought of returning. That night, I slept in Mal's arms; I wanted his arms to choke me, to make me forget the decisions that we would have to make, the explanations I would have to give once we returned. I couldn't sleep; sleep was hard to come by when you knew that your days were numbered. Mal's arms around me had gone limp, his light snores tickling the back of my neck and then I saw him again. He was standing across the other side of the slowly dying fire. The embers from the fire trailed into the night sky, and illuminated his face. His hands were clasped around his back, and his eyes locked on mine.

"Why are you haunting me ?" I whispered into the dark.

He didn't respond and before I could speak again he was gone. I was left alone in the dark with Mal's arms wrapped around me.

Too soon, the mountains faded, and we began our last decent into Dva Stolba. A part of me wanted to turn back, to dive back into the Rocky Mountains and the solider trees that marked the gateway to Cera Huo, but i carried on, and before I knew it we had located the boarding house where Tamar and the others were staying. It was a cheerful blue that made my stomach feel queasy, and the porch was over covered with prayer bells, maybe the owners loved the idea of saints? Once we were inside, we were greeted by Tamar and Nadia, they embraced us but I saw that Tamar could sense my troubles.

"What happened?" she asked, but I couldn't find the words to start with to tell her how we stood no chance against the Darkling. I sat down by one of the tables located in the sitting room. I didn't have the energy to stand no longer, and the days of walking over hard stretches of land were finally taking its toil on my bones. The others were sharing their news but I blanked out most of what was being said . The shouting of my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, glancing at Tamar puzzling face.

"Weren't you listening? The Darkling march on Keramzin"

My stomach dropped. I should have expected this; I knew he wouldn't stop, not until he had me coweing before him. I felt my legs running up the stairs, leaving the others below with their questioning faces. I slammed into the first room I saw, stumbling over parts of furniture that looked oddly out-of-place against the bright exterior of the walls. I felt the darkness come to life inside of me, the throbbing of the invisible tether. I launched myself across the tether, seeking only him and his horrifying crimes.

With my next breath, I was standing before him; the surroundings around me were a complete blur. He was facing away from me, his hands clasped around his back, and his face turned up towards the sky.

"What have you done?" I asked sharply. His faced lowered towards mine and he held out his hand, offering it to me.

"See for your self" the Darkling said softly. My hands were shaking but I grabbed his anyway. As I did the blurriness faded away and the surrounding came to life. What had I wished to find, a place where students were laughing? A place untarnished by his darkness? But no, instead I find my childhood burnt to the ground. The walls were burnt to cinders, the ceiling had collapsed and grey sky was the only thing visible. It resembled nothing of its former self, but it still felt familiar, still felt like home.

My knees buckled from under me. I fell to the ground, my hands clamped over my mouth. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of myself and hide from the rest of Ravka. I felt all hope diminish. The Darkling was kneeling beside me; I felt his hand brush back the matted hair that fell in front of my eyes. I removed my hands from my mouth to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. My breaths came in hiccups, as I moved my eyes towards his.

"Why?" I managed to choke out, "why would you do this?"

"I've only done what I had to. What you've made me do. I have lived a long life, Alina; you do not survive it by being fragile"

I wanted nothing more than to wrench myself away from him, but my legs felt like roots of a tree moulded into the ground.

"So this is what you call survival?" I spat to him. "Show some emotion and you're consider weak"

"Wars are not won by being sentimental"

"Are the students still alive?" I made myself ask; though I dreaded the answer I would receive. His hand fell to his side, he looked out towards something in the distance and then back again towards me.

"Where are you, Alina? I thought that my attack on West Ravka would be enough to draw you out but I was wrong. I could only hope that this would be enough to make you come to me"

"Why don't you tell me? You've been haunting me"

He laughed. I saw the ends of his mouth twitch up into a smile. I wanted to slap him, claw at him. How could he remain so calm?"No, Alina. I haven't" the Darkling said, "I haven't come to you since that night in your room"

What? That wasn't right. He was lying, he had to be. I knew some part of him enjoyed making me feel insane. _Maybe you wanted to see him, _My conscience thought stupidly. _M__aybe there's a part of you that knows it only a matter of time before you cave in. _

"Where are the students?" I said, "There innocent. Let them go"

He rose from the ground, moving slightly away from me.

"The students are fine … for now. Their only reinsurance as to see that you do nothing reckless to ruin my plans"

_To ruin his plans _I had no way to. I had no third amplifier; I barely had any solider unless the Apparat surprises me. There was no way I could come close to killing him, unless Mal gave up his life. _You know that still a possibility, A_ wicked part of me thought. _You know you hunger for the power that lay behind that golden door. _I wanted to forget that, but I couldn't. I did hunger for the power that his death would give me, and I wanted to tear at my skin because of it.

"Let them go" I begged of him. "You have my word that nothing will happen to _your plans" _

"Your word means nothing to me now, Alina" he said "I have been taken for a fool to many times by you"

I rose from the floor. Tired from crying, tired from the responsibility that laid heavily on my shoulders, and tired from my own heavy heart of burdens.

"You're right. You've always been right" I said, I moved closer towards him. stopping short only a few inches. "I know I have treated you unfairly. I know you only want what's best for the Girsha's but this is not the way" He closed the distance between us, his hand raising up to cup my left cheek.

"I love it when you say im right" He whispered. It couldn't be this easy to play him surely? I moved my hand up towards his cheek. A look of surprise sprung into his grey eyes but quickly vanished . I moved my lips towards his, stopping short only a distance. I closed my eyes, bearing myself for what was about to happen. I had to remind myself that it's not real, that no one will know. I didn't have time to second guess because he pushed me flusshed against him and our lips crashed together. My hands circled around his neck while his snaked around me waist. I felt our mouths open wider as we devoured each other even further, our lips fighting against each others to find air. I felt the connection between us open even wider all the more we continued into this madness. _This is going too far _I tried to remind myself but my body was having none if it. It craved him; it craved this monster before me like my lungs craved the air to breathe. But Before I could truly lose myself and my sanity he pulled back, he untangled himself from me and stated to caressed my face instead. "Do you think I can be easily played?" He whispered against my ear. "I know you to well, Alina. I know the tricks you play to get what you want"

I pushed myself away from him. I should have known it would never have been that easy. He was wiser, stronger, and more infinite in experience in these sorts of schemes. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to rid the taste of him from my lips. I made myself look at him, I found him staring at me.

"Just let them go" I said softly. I didn't have the energy to argue any longer. My eyes were heavy with sleep and my mind was in chaos with unwanted thoughts.

"No. like I said they're mine until you decide to stop this foolish game"

"You're cruel" I uttered to him. I heard him sigh as if tired with my stubbornness.

"No , Alina. Just cautious" he said gently as he moved closer. I felt him arms slowly mould around me. I stayed silent. "I have waited hundreds of years for this chance. For you, I will not surrender that easily. Even if it mean I have to kills hundreds of people to get what I want, to make you see that there is no escape. I will do so Alina. Because I will have you either way, willingly or not." He pressed a kiss to the top of my forehead. "You have five days, Alina. I will come for you and I will take what is mine." I felt the cut slice through me, scattering me back to the boarding house, and to the questions that awaited me there.

**Authors note : Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story so far, your are awesome :) Please review ! **


	4. Broken

Broken

I scrambled towards the railing and threw myself over the side of the skiff. The impact from the fall increased the pain in my arm, and i had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I quickly forced myself to my feet; un-sure of when the _nichevo'ya_ would leave their master and attack. My head was spinning and the sleeve of my tunic was thick with blood. From the corner of my eye I saw both Grisha and Soldat Sol fighting around the illuminated skiffs. I had no way of helping the Sun Soldiers without drawing the _nichevo'ya_ towards me, and so i did the only thing I could think of, I ran into the darkness. I plunged further into the black, trying to come up with some sort of plan but kept falling short. It was all silent; the screams from battle were now but a whimper, as the darkness took further hold of me. The only sound I could hear was the flapping of black wings and inhuman cries from the volcra that circled above. I knew the volcra would come for me at any moment but i couldn't risk the light. I was lost in the darkness with no light to guide my way.

"Alina!"Someone screamed from behind me.

I turned. Despite the pain and risk i summoned a weak globe of light to see who called out to me in the darkness. My body froze in horror at what i saw, and the globe of light I'd summoned started too falter. Mal was suspended between two _nichevo'ya_, their black claws were woven into his shoulders. Blood and dirt smeared his face, and his eyes were wide but yet i saw hints of anger below the surface. _Always the soldier._

The Darkling emerged from within his shadow soldiers. His calm exterior was still in place, he seemed un-affected by the battle that was happening only a short distance away.

"Let him go," I said. "He means nothing to you"

He ignored me. I saw him move over towards the _nichevo'ya_ that restrained Mal. My body stilled, and my head was starting to feel light from the amount of blood pouring from the open wound in my arm.

"Leave him alone!" The darkling's head moved in my direction. He gestured towards the _nichevo'ya_ and said, "Restrain her."

"No." I managed to choke out, as at least two _nichevo'ya_ came swarming towards me. The small globe of light I'd summoned earlier had now disappeared all together, as they advanced in one me. I knew i couldn't raise the cut, and my body felt too weak to call for huge rays of light to fend them away. I stepped backwards to put space between me and them, but it was no good. I felt their claws sink into my skin; another scar that won't completely fade. _Scars make good reminders._

I fought against their grip on me; however, each time i did their claws sank deeper. "Let got of me" I screamed at them but they remained motionless. I looked back over towards The Darkling and Mal.

"You're right, Alina. He does mean nothing to me" said the darkling." But he means something to you" My teeth clenched and my hands formed into fists. Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes but i wouldn't let them fall, i wouldn't show him my fear.

"Please let him go," I sobbed "I'll do whatever you ask."

I looked towards Mal, I found him staring at me. He looked unchanged even with blood spearing his face. He still looked like the boy I'd used to play tricks on back at the orphanage. The boy I had fallen hopelessly in love with.

"I'm done taking chances." He said. He moved closer towards Mal. Darkness was swirling around him like a second amour. And with each step he took my heart sank deeper. The shadow soldiers that held Mal released him and he stumbled forward but the darkling caught him and held him by his neck. His body was lifted of the ground and his feet scraped the dead sand below.

"Stop this! Aleksander." My throat felt roar. The darkling looked in my direction, but he didn't release Mal. I could still hear the flapping of wings above us coming closer now.

"I told you, Alina. I told you i would break you" The beating of wings became louder; i knew it was only a moment before they attacked. "Now i have found the way. Are you ready to die for her Tracker?" The Darkling looked Mal in the eyes. My heart was like a beating drum in my chest. I could not bear to watch but i didn't tear my eyes away.

"I could never understand your taste for _otkazat'sya, _Alina," He said. His gripped tighten on Mal's throat. I could now hear the piercing of the volcra cries from only a few distances away. "I guess i never will" and with that he threw Mal into the Darkness between us. I tried to run to him but the _nichevo'ya_ held me tight at bay. His eyes locked on to mine and the beating of my heart increased, as did the closeness of the volcra.

"I'll meet you in the orchard, Alina—" Mal said, but before he could finish the wings of the volcra appeared and dragged him away into the darkness of the fold.

"No!" I screamed, as I fought against the shadow soldiers restraining me. And that's when I felt it —the light. I called to it from somewhere within me and before I knew it Blazing light shot out from me. The shadows soldiers around me turned to dust and the shrieks from the surrounding volcra became faint as they tried to withdraw into the darkness of the fold. The surrounding darkness crumpled beneath the heavy glow of the light. I didn't want to stop, I hungered for more but i knew there was none now that Mal was gone. But i still couldn't deny the uncontrollable desire of wanting more. I was a capsule of pure sunlight that could devour stars. I could see the Darkling squinting in the brightness.

"Stop this, Alina" I heard him shout. I saw his hands clamped together and darkness came rushing towards me and ate away at the light. I still knew I was no match for him, even with two amplifiers my power still didn't compare to his. The light around me began to falter and too soon the light withdrew back within me.

My breaths were coming out in gasps, and my arm still throbbed from the unattended wound. I looked towards him; his eyes were level with mine.

"You can stop this, Alina." He said. "The fighting, the running. Just join me"

I saw the distant glow from _Lumiya. _The fighting was still continuing, Soldiers were still sacrificing their lives for a false saint. Mal was gone, the third amplifier was gone with him, and Nikolai was still a ravenous monster with no control; his ally forces nowhere to be found. The darkling was right i could stop this. I could save my friends —Toyla, Tamar, David, Genya even Zoya .If I ran now, I wouldn't stop. I would still be right here, trying to defeat him.

"Take my hand, Alina" he offered. "I'll spare your friend. You have my word."

_Mal wouldn't want this _The rational part of my mind reminded me. I know he wouldn't but i was all out of options. I'm tired of fighting, im tired of running, and im tired of being the saint people sacrifice their lives for. I looked towards his hand, my feet taking slow steps towards it. I dabbled in the power of _Merzost_ and this is my reward. _Like calls to like._

_I'm sorry Mal_. _I hope you're still waiting in that orchard._ I could hear Toyla and Tamar calling my name from somewhere within the darkness. The Space between us lessened, and my hand moved of its own accord. I felt his fingers entwine with mine, and my heart started to beat faster again._ Saints. forgive me. _

Darkness swirled around both of us, with only the faint glow of light pouring from my hand to light our way. I've known it all along: Darkness never dies.

**Authors note: Hey guys. Hope u liked it and please review, favourite or follow. I'm contemplating wether or not to continue the story in my vision/idea of Alina and the Darkling. So let me know if u liked it x :) **


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey guys. This entry is from the Darkling's POV. I just thought it would be cool to see what he thought to the whole situation. **

The Darklings' POV :

I am ancient. I have lived hundreds of years, served under the tyranny of countless kings, biding my time, waiting for her. You may call me a monster, a person filled with hate and ruthless ambition, but I'm not. I've seen how our kind have been used, how we are here only to serve, and to bow to those with higher authority. But I won't bow, I won't kneel — I have been taught not to. I am Ravka's future.

_"Take my hand, Alina," I offered. " I'll spare your friends. You have my word" _

_I studied her. She'd always been a mystery to me, her constant need of wanting to belong — to be like everybody else— confused me. Saints, she looked ravishing standing there among the darkness. She was to be my balance, my control, the one who might rule with me in time, If only she let me in._

_She was moving towards me now. I could feel her anxiety as if it was my own. I would change that, when I'm done with her she would never feel insecure again. Her hand entwined with mine and darkness began to cover us completely... _

The slamming of my coach door pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head to see Alina sitting opposite me, her face expressionless. Our journey out of the fold had gone better than expected. I'd promised I would spare her friends, and I did, even though they protested at first, they still came._ They were out of hope_. The rest of her soldiers surrendered or they had run into the dark to be eaten by the volcra, either way they would be dealt with. I heard the cry and the snap of the whip, as the driver lurched the coach into motion.

"Where are we heading?" She asked abruptly.

" Back to Os Alta"

" Are you giving me a crown"

" That depends," I said softly."Do you want one?"

She scowled and then went back to looking out the window. Had she never thought about it? Did she really think she could have a _otkazat'sya _life?

The coached jolted as it hit a bump.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. " Why did you kill him?"

Her question caught me by surprise. I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs over each other.

"He was your undoing" I said restlessly." He would have died either way. Does it matter how?"

She shook her head." You're wrong."

My hands clenched the black, satin fabric of the seat. I was annoyed with how highly she valued that _otkazat'sya _tracker, even after his death. I studied her for a moment. Her wounds from battle had been healed, but the _nichevo'ya _bite would never completely fade.

" It doesn't matter. You are destined for so much more, Alina" I said while my hands released the scrunched fabric. " If only you let me show you"

The rest of the ride back to Os Alta was silent. Occasionally, we stopped to rest and change horses. I wanted to reach the walls of Os Alta as soon as possible. Threats from the North and South were increasing. The Shu Shan and Fjerdan were becoming agitated, they would attack soon — I know they will. They needed to be told: A new Ravaka was about to begin.

The coached came to a sudden stop. I pulled aside the curtain to see the gates that belonged to the Grand palace opening. I hated the building, its over exaggeration of wealth made me nauseated. I let the curtain fall back into place, and the coach started to move along once more. I looked over towards Alina, she was staring out the window. I wonder what she saw? Did she see the destruction from our skirmish in the chapel? The half burnt buildings from fires that had broken out? All that was going to change, Ravaka was going to be rebuild in my image.

The coach came to its last stop, and the door beside me opened. One of the _oprichniki _guards appeared and said " We have arrived,_ moi tsar_"

the _oprichniki _stepped aside and I made my exit from the coach. I nodded towards the _oprichniki_. " Take her to my chambers," I ordered " make sure she does nothing stupid" I cast one last glance at Alina and then I was on my way. More _oprichniki _guards were stationed outside the palace doors. one of them came rushing towards me.

"_Moi tsar_," he said. " What will you have us do about the Grisha traitors?"

Alina's friends. They were still Grisha but yet they had betrayed me. Justice needed to be shown to set an example. I would not be made a fool of.

"Bring them to the throne room," I ordered. " I'll see to them there"

He bowed and then departed. I made my way to the throne room, the polished wood echoing beneath my boots. I have fought hard for this throne, enduring hundreds of years of battle and servitude to claim it. I have put aside childish endeavours — like love— because it is nothing compared to power. I abandoned my name and claimed the title of the Darkling, all for this, all for the power this throne yields.

I climbed the daïs and seated myself upon the throne , my legs crossing over each other. The doors opened and the _oprichniki _brought forwarded the traitors, tied in chains. I recognised a few of them—David, Zoya, Genya , Nadia and her brother Adrik, but the giant and the dark-haired girl were a mystery to me.

" Un-chain them," I demanded the _oprichniki. _" They are still Grisha after all"

The oprichniki released their chains.

" you," I pointed to the giant." who are you?"

silence was the answer I was rewarded with. " Are you mute? How about the girl is she the same?"

More silence followed. My fingers clenched the arms of my throne, annoyed with their deadly silence. I relaxed, my fingers unclenching. I nodded towards one of the guards standings beside the girl. With my command the _oprichniki _sized the dark-haired girl, holding a knife to her throat. Within instinct the Giant lashed out at the guard, his fist clenched. The guards legs gave out from underneath him, the knife shattering to the floor. The guards hands clutched his chest, struggling for air.

_The giant was a heartrender. He could be off use after so many died on the fold._

_I _raised my right hand to stop the other _oprichniki _from interfering.

" Enough!" I yelled towards them, my anger rising with each second that passed. I swiftly rose, and clamped my hands together. Darkness pooled out from my hands, and went swirling towards the heartrender and nearly unconscious guard. The darkness twirled around them both, devouring them. I saw the heartrender release the guard, who was still choking for air. I commanded the darkness back towards me, which soon disappeared without a trace.

I sat back down, smoothing out the creases in my black _kefta. _

" You put on quite the demonstration," I said towards the heartrender." Your skills could be of use to be, as well as the girls."

" I would never serve you" he spat. I detected a Shu accent, but barely.

" That's unfortunate," I said softly." Will you serve Alina?"

They had served Alina, fought for her without question, which meant she trusted them to some extend.

The black-haired girl spoke up " That was different. She was worthy of serving"

"You can still be her guards," I informed them. I searched their unreadable faces, hoping for some sort of answer to a situation that was beginning to bore me. " Or not. I care little what you choose"

The giant and the girl exchanged glances.

"We want to see Alina." The girl requested.

I smiled. The guard from earlier was now on his feet. I beckoned him forward with a wave. "Take them to Alina."

The giant and the girl were escorted out. I turned my attention towards the other Grisha. To be truth I had forgotten about them among the hassle that had broken out between the other two.

" What shall it be?" I said, my voice calm and collective." You can return to your studies or something else can be arranged"

Nadia stepped forward with one of her arms wrapped around her brother.

"We want to return to our studies." She said, her voice small.

"Nadia, no" Genya cried.

She shook them off. " I have my brother to think off."

Her and Adrik were shown out by the guards.

"What about you,David?" I asked him. " You have such a talented mind. I hate to see it go to waste"

David looked towards Genya, but he was as silent as always.

"We want nothing to do with you," Genya said coming forward "I don't know what you've done to Alina but we want no part of it."

" I've done nothing to Alina. She has simply come to understand that you can't out run what you are"

" And what now? You think you can turn her into another one of your monsters? Alina wont stand for this."

I was losing my patience. How dare she assume to know my mind. I rose and began to descend the stairs that led towards them. " Where do you think you will go? If not here then where? The Fjerdan burn us as witches, the Shu experiment on us to find the source of our power, and the Kerch sell us as slaves." I could tell they were thinking about it. I was their only hope of salvation, if only they could see it.

" What about you, Zoya?" I asked curiously. She had remained silent during the whole fierce determination that I'd admired, was nowhere to be found.

She looked at me. " You'd killed my aunt and niece when you destroyed Novokribirsk " She said with an hint of bitterness " I hate you but I value my life more"

She turned towards one of the few remaining _oprichniki _and said." Take me back to my quarters. I grow tired of this conversation"

It was now just the three of us left.

What's your choice" I asked them.

"Why don't you just kills us now?" Genya said confidently. " Isn't that how you deal with people who have betrayed you?"

She was right. Normally I would ignore their pleads of mercy and go straight to kill. I didn't normally indulge myself in the wants of others. Her scars were proof of that.

I shrugged." I told, Alina, I would spare your lives"

She laughed. " You think you can earn her trust? You wont. She loathes you"

"I would disagree" I said coming closer. " Now that she doesnt' have her faithful tracker to keep her on the righteous path, who knows what will happen?"

I waved the guard forward " Take them away until I have decided what to do with them"

I was now alone. I made my way out of the throne room and towards the Little Palace, where my chambers were located. I passed under the wooden tunnel, that led to the Little Palace. Above me the branches wove together, their leaves beginning to fall. I emerged from tunnel of trees to be greet by the sun setting. I remembered the first time I had seen the Little Palace all those years ago. I'd found myself much more at home here than in the Grand Palace. It was the first safe haven the Grisha had, and it wouldn't be the last.

I saw a Corporalki waiting on the steps that led to the entrance. he came rushing towards me when he saw me approach, his red _kefta _flying behind him in the autumn breeze. I recognized him, His name was Vadik. He had been one of the few Grisha that I'd trusted during the battle on the fold.

"_Moi tsar, _I hear the Sun Summoner return with you?" He said once he was closer.

I hadn't given much thought to what the Grisha would think of Alina's presence. I didn't matter though, she was under my protection.

I stopped walking, and turned to look at him. He seem to be one of those people who was born gifted with good looks " Yes. is that a problem, Vadik?"

He ignored the question. " She tried to kill you. Her and those Grisha traitors don't deserve to be here. Send them on their way, and let the Shu or Fjerdan's deal with them."

I was irritated.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" I asked sharply.

"No-" He began

"See to it that you don't" I said, my voice rising higher"Go and tell the Grisha that you or any of them are not to lay a hand on the Sun Summoner, understood?"

" Yes" he nodded and then left, his feet nearly tripping on the steps.

I passed through the dark entry chamber and into hall of the golden dome. The four tables in the centre were vacant. I strode across the room and opened the doors that would lead towards my chambers. I walked swiftly down the hall, past the war room, until I came to my chamber doors. Two guards were posted outside my room, they had guarded Alina since are arrival. I hadn't consider what would happen with Alina, not since I'd last saw her. She probably call me monster or tell me she hates me or she wont speak to me at all. There was only one way to find out. I took hold of the two thin silver crescent handles and pulled.

** A/n: Hope you like it, and please review, favourite or follow. x **


	6. Future

**A/N: It's here, the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh and this one is told from Alina's P.O.V. **

The Future

I was a prisoner . The Darkling's guards had escorted me to his chambers and now I was trapped here. The last time I was in his chamber was when I had returned to Os Alta to lead the second army. The darkness of the room was unnerving but yet I welcomed it, it was a place where I could hide my shame. The chamber was hexagonal, its dark wood walls carved into the illusion of a haunted forest. Above the huge canopied bed, the dome ceiling was wrought in smooth black crystal and pearls laid out in constellations. _It was my favorite part. It was like he had reached out his own dark hand and plucked the very stars from the heavens themselves._

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to find Toyla and Tamar standing there, their faces hard. The guard that had accompanied them left without a word, the door barely making a sound from his exit.

"You're here?" I said, my voice actually sounding surprised.

Tamar came towards me. "We're here to get you out of this place."

She looked serious. The wounds the _nichevo'ya _had given her on the fold were now only faint white lines.

"How?" I asked curiously."The door is being guarded by _oprichniki guards." _

"We can take care of them." She said determined." Remember the double doors in the common room? one of them leads you out of the Little Palace."

I nodded.

"There's no time to waste" She said, pulling at my arm." We have to go now. Toyla get ready to open the doors"

"No." With some effort, I managed to pull my arm out of her grip. " I'm not leaving"

She stared at me in puzzlement. "What?"

What do I say? How do I tell them that this was my choice? _That I was a wiling captive. _I rubbed my thumb over the scar that ran across my right palm and took a deep breath.

"You don't understand." I said shaking my head.

"Then explain it to us?" She almost shouted.

I rubbed my hands over my face before glancing back at her. " I'm not a saint, Tamar. I don't have a divine purpose to fulfill. I have nothing left . . .This is the only way"

" So that's it, You're giving up?" She said," After everything we risked our lives for, you're just going to bury your head in the sand, and forget about everything the Darkling has done to us, to everyone?

I remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Mal would be ashamed of you," she said, with a hint of disgust.

My head snapped towards her. "How dare you use his name against me. You know nothing!"

She look at me with no recognition of who I was or am.

She shook her head" You're right, Alina. I don't know anything but I know enough, to know that the Darkling has his claws in you."

Toyla finally chose now to speak up. "Tamar we should leave"

She looked back towards her brother and began to move towards him.

" You could stay?" I blurted out" You can stay and be my guards just like before"

I saw them consider it but I already knew what the answer would be.

"We will not be slaves" Tamar said, " especially not to him or to you while your under his control"

My temper rose once more. " Fine, leave." I said " I don't need you here"

I regretted the word once they had left my mouth but it was too late. There was no going back.

"Goodbye ,Alina" Tamar said, with traces of disappointment.

She turned her back towards me and walked closer towards the door her brother had just opened.

_You can stop this. Tell them you're sorry, tell them you want them to stay. _

I struggled to get the words out of my mouth but it didn't matter. She was already gone.

I saw Toyla hesitate." There's darkness in your heart, Alina. Don't let it consume you" His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before following his sister through the door, and into the unknown.

Time seemed to go by painfully slow. Servants came and went, leaving food that went untouched. I was tired from the journey but yet I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw the giant black leather wings of the volcra. You could say I was bored, it was hard knowing what to do with your life when you were not running from it.

Another servant come in to take away the tray of food. She was dressed in grey, her dark hair piled upon her head.

She looked down upon the full tray of food left on the side table and sighed. " You should eat something. The Darkling wouldn't want you to starve"

I cast a quick glance towards her. She looked young but yet her eyes betrayed her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

" Irina" She bowed

" Do you have any family?"

" No," she hesitated before continuing. " They're dead"

She spoke of death so easily, like it was nothing but a bad stomach ache that would soon pass. _Her grief must be old. _

_"_Will that be all? Moi soverenyi"

"Yes"

"I'll send someone later to see to your needs" She bowed and then scurried away.

A few moments later I found myself submerged in warm hot water. The Darkling's bathroom was just as impressive as his bedroom. I marveled at the tiny black and gold tiles that rippled over every surface and the oval bath of black copper that was to big. The steaming water burnt my skin but once my body had adjusted to it, the heat of the water felt good. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hot bath, and somehow my first memories of the Little Place came rushing back. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if hadn't of listen to Baghra that night when she told me to run, when she told be about who the Darkling really was. I wonder how different I would be, I shivered at the thought.

I got out of the water and draped a velvet robe around myself. The colour of the fabric was black, the sleeves to long_. Did he own any other color?_

I walked back through into the Bedroom and found I wasn't alone. He was leaning against one of the wooden tables, his feet crossed in front of him. The light from the candles caused shadows to falls across his face. _He always looked perfect. How was that possible?_

"What happened to the giant and that girl?"The Darkling asked.

My eyes looked down to my thumbs playing with the ends of my sleeves." They left."

"Why?" He seemed persistent on questioning me," I was so sure they would have stayed for you"

I lifted my eyes from the ground and looked towards him.

You," I whispered quietly. " They left because of my choice to stay here with you"

A coy smile played at the edges of his mouth before pushing himself of the table, and walking towards me. When he was closer, his response was not one I had anticipated. " You can sleep here for the night. I will make arrangements tomorrow for you to have your own quarters -"

He was interrupted by the knocking at the door.

" Come in." He yelled.

A few seconds later the door opened and one of the _oprichniki_ guards walked in. He went over towards the Darkling, and whispered words that were to quite for me to hear. I waited patiently, my wet hair beginning to soak through the velvet robe. A few minutes later the Darkling nodded and the guard dismissed himself.

The Darkling made his way over towards the door, his conversation with me apparently forgotten about.

" Is that it?" I said, turning around to face him. " Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

He paused, his hand just brushing the doorknob. He twirled quickly around and before I knew It he was standing before me again. " What do you want me to say, Alina?" His voice was quite, barely a whisper that was only for me to hear. His hand started to brush up my side, My knee-length robe rising higher. I fought so hard not to close my eyes. " Theres nothing I can say that you will allow me to" His voice was just below my ear, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck. " There's nothing I can say that will be considered proper"

I fought so hard with myself not to reach out my hand and touch him , to touch any part of him that was closest to me. I could do it though, just one more step and I would become one with him. My eyes finally closed, as the side of my robe slipped higher, his fingers gently brushing over my thigh.

Images of Mal flashes quickly across my mind and my body stiffened.I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be letting him have his way. Tamar was right. What have I become? As if sensing my hesitation, he dropped his hand and the robe fell back into place

"goodnight, Alina" he whispered . My eyes opened with shutting of the door.

The room was empty, his presence gone and my temptation along with him but shame still clung to my skin, to the invisible fingerprints he left up and down my thigh.

I woke the next day to darkness, broken only by the thing ray of light from beneath the door. I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. I had just started to snooze again when someone pounded on the door.

"go away" I mumbled from beneath the covers. I didn't have time reply again because the door opened.

" Good,you're awake" Irina said.

I sat up and fumbled for the light on the bedside wall. I turned up the flame and surveyed Irina. She was carrying a large box in her arms, which she laid down on the foot of the bed.

I threw off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The last traces of sleep beginning to fade from my eyes. I threw on the embroidered dressing gown, and hurried over towards Irina.

"I have delivered your _kefta _for you," she said, indicating at the large box." Hurry up and get ready. The Darkling is expecting an audience with you before you start your studies again" She bowed and then scurried from the room.

I eyed the large box in front of me. I knew what was inside, the beginning of a new future. I lifted the lid and saw the contents hidden inside. I pulled out yards of rippling black silk, The sleeves and neckline were delicately embroidered in gold and glittered with tiny jet beads. The neckline of the gown was laced with a black ribbon and from it hung a small golden charm: the sun in the eclipse, the Darkling's symbol. _His _symbol,_ his _color.

I threw the fabric back onto the bed and went to get ready. I washed my face and combed my hair. I started with the pile of clothes someone had left on the side table: close-fitting breeches, a long blouse and boots of the darkest leather. When I was dressed, I eyed the _kefta. _Was I really going to put that on? Was I really going to become his?

There was no more time for second guessing. I took hold of the _kefta _and slipped it on. I fastened the little hidden buttons and caught sight of myself in the mirror on the opposite wall. I didn't recognize myself, gone was the little girl and in her place was a Sun Summoner, a dark one, one that wasn't sure who she wanted to become.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. _Today was going to be a along day._ This was it, today would mark the beginning of a new future, a new life. So I took those small steps towards the door and I set goodbye to myself, to the girl I used to be but more importantly I said goodbye to Mal because our story was over, a new one had just begun.

**A/N : So i hoped you liked it. please review, favorite or follow. Next time I try to upload quicker. x**


End file.
